


The Last Dance

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Break Up, Heartbreaking, I'm Sorry, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel und Boerne tanzen ein letztes Mal miteinander.





	The Last Dance

Boerne drückt den Knopf, und die Musik beginnt. Keine Lieder mit fröhlichen Texten und keine heiteren Melodien, hätte ja auch nicht wirklich gepasst. 

Thiel steht da, mit geschlossenen Augen und nach vorne ausgestreckten Armen. Er wartet.

Und dann sind da Boernes Hände, die nach seinen greifen.

Er greift zurück, und möchte am liebsten nie mehr loslassen. Nie mehr. 

Doch sie haben ja schon vorher losgelassen. Beide.

_„Lass uns ein letztes Mal miteinander tanzen, Frank. Bitte.“_

_„Ja.“_

Er kann nicht tanzen, und tut es trotzdem nicht zum ersten Mal heute. Boerne und er sind grundverschieden, und sie haben es trotzdem miteinander versucht.

Eine Hand lässt ihn los und legt sich an seine Hüfte. Nun fangen sie an. Sie machen die ersten langsamen Schritte. Seine sind ein bisschen holprig. Wie immer am Anfang.

Eins, zwei, drei, vier ...

Er öffnet die Augen, und sieht den Schmerz in Boernes Blick. Ihm tut es genauso weh.

Sonst haben sie immer ihre kleinen Scherze gemacht und sich ein bisschen geneckt, wenn sie miteinander getanzt haben. Boerne hat gerne darüber gescherzt, dass er sich etwas ungeschickt anstellt, und er hat gerne gewitzelt, dass Boerne immer führen möchte. Jetzt ist ihm nicht nach irgendwelchen Scherzen zumute, nur nach Weinen. Boerne führt auch heute.

Eins, zwei, drei, vier …

Sie bewegen sich allmählich schneller. Sie tanzen durch das gesamte Wohnzimmer. Immer wieder und wieder. Tanzen als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. 

Thiel weiß nicht, wie viele Lieder noch folgen. 

Eins, zwei, drei, vier ...

Es gibt ein Morgen. Natürlich. Aber ihre Beziehung gibt es nicht mehr. Wenn sie mit Tanzen fertig sind, wird er in seine Wohnung gehen. Alleine. 

Sie tanzen und sie schweigen. Wozu auch noch reden? Worüber? Alles ist bereits gesagt worden.

Liebe. Schade, dass sie manchmal einfach nicht ausreicht, egal wie groß und tief sie ist. Hat er nicht zum ersten Mal feststellen müssen. Es tut so verflucht weh. So so so so so verdammt beschissen weh tut es.

Eins, zwei, drei, vier ...

Mittlerweile ist er ein bisschen verschwitzt und kommt ein wenig aus der Puste. Ist ihm aber egal. Er macht weiter. Sie machen weiter. Mit dem Tanzen.

Morgen wird er aufwachen und alleine sein. Kein Boerne neben ihm, der ihn lächelnd anschaut und ihm einen zärtlichen Guten-Morgen-Kuss gibt. Kein gemeinsames Frühstück.

Kein Streit und somit kein gegenseitiges Verletzen mehr. Aber das tröstet ihn jetzt nicht. Nicht mal ein kleines bisschen. 

Eins, zwei, drei, vier ...

Es wird ein komisches Gefühl sein, weiterhin mit Boerne per Du zu sein, obwohl sie getrennt sind. Aber er wird sich auch daran gewöhnen. Irgendwann. Es gibt so vieles, woran er sich schon gewöhnen musste.

Ein leichtes Seitenstechen. Stört ihn nicht. Ignoriert er. Es gibt Dinge, die viel mehr schmerzen. Dinge, die viel schlimmer sind.

Eins, zwei, drei, vier ...

„Das ist das letzte Lied“, unterbricht Boerne flüsternd kurz ihr Schweigen.

Er versteht ihn gerade so, weil die Musik so laut ist. Und er nickt. Das letzte Lied. Ihr letzter Tanz.

Sie werden noch einmal schneller, wirbeln quer durch die Wohnung. Vom Wohnzimmer in den Flur und zurück. Und noch einmal. Schneller, immer schneller. Thiels Herz rast.

Eins, zwei, drei, vier ...

Inzwischen ist es dunkel geworden. Draußen. Und in seinem Inneren sowieso. Vorher schon.

Sie bleiben im Wohnzimmer, und verlangsamen ihr Tempo wieder.

Eins, zwei, drei, vier ...

Letzte Schritte, letzte Drehungen.

Die Musik verstummt. Vorbei.

 

Sie bleiben stehen. Er schließt wieder die Augen und lehnt seine verschwitzte Stirn gegen Boernes. Er weiß nicht, wie lange sie so da stehen und sich nicht bewegen. Vielleicht zwei Minuten, vielleicht fünf, vielleicht länger.

Er hört ein leises Schluchzen. Sein eigenes. Und dann hört er auch Boernes Schluchzen. Laut. Immer lauter.

Sie schlingen ihre Arme umeinander, und weinen. Tut gut und tut weh. 

Irgendwann kommen keine Tränen mehr. Seine Augen brennen. „Ich geh' jetzt“, sagt er.

Boerne nickt. „Okay.“

Gar nichts ist okay. Gar nichts.

Boerne begleitet ihn noch zur Tür. Kein langer Abschied. Alles Wichtige ist längst gesagt worden. 

Er öffnet die Tür und verlässt Boernes Wohnung. Er verlässt Boerne.

 

Thiel steht im dunklen Treppenhaus. Er weiß nicht, wie lange er da so steht. Vielleicht zwei Minuten, vielleicht fünf Minuten, vielleicht länger. Irgendwann läuft er weiter, schließt seine Tür auf, und betritt die leere Wohnung.

**Author's Note:**

> So viel zur Postingpause. *hmpf* ;-) Plötzlich war da dieser Titel in meinem Kopf, und die dazugehörige Geschichte kurz darauf. Ich hoffe, dass irgendjemand die Geschichte ein klein wenig mag, auch wenn sie sehr traurig ist.  
> In meinem Kopf befindet sich schon eine Fortsetzung. Allerdings kann es eine ganze Weile dauern, bis ich sie schreibe. Da ist noch so viel anderes, was zuerst geschrieben werden möchte. Aber irgendwann kommt sie. ♥


End file.
